Ben Drago1
Welcome! I am Ben Drago1 (30,000 BBY) Introduction Ben Drago was born in 30,000 BBY to Rayanna Grace (Later changed to Drago) and Jared Drago. He had two siblings named Amber and Marek Drago. He was born last of the three and so the youngest. Ben Drago was born in Felucia and constantly traveling to avoid the sith and jedi. Jared Drago had two brothers, Griff and Zagg. Jared hardly ever saw Griff but talked to Zagg alot until Zagg started following the Phoenix Sith ways. Rayanna had a sister and a brother. Pictures Alias Dan Brego - Letters rearranged Ben Drago - Original name Nico Korvo - New name Spectra Phantomx - Old name Hero of Geonosis - Title The Unyielding - Title Before birth and early years of Ben Drago1 Born in early 30, 000 before the Old Republic era. Ben Drago was born into a very different family. His mother Rayanna Grace (pronounced: RAY-ON-A) and her family were some of the most powerful Jedi at the time making them even more enemies of the Sith but, Jared Drago part of the most powerful family of Sith at the time fell in love with Rayanna and put aside being Sith and jedi enemies and got married. Of course both their families hated each other and them being married. But tried to put it aside for them. One day Rayanna and Jared called together a "family meeting" to announce something. She was pregnant with triplets. The families couldn't have children of a Sith and Jedi family together and so went to war with each other. Rayanna and Jared had to go to a remote planet called Felucia to get away from the war, There they met Leo Arcoy, a native English-speaking Felucian who they befriended. Leo helped keep the two safe while Rayanna was pregnant. In 29, 998, Jared’s family finally found the two and invaded Felucia, Leo being the leader of the Felucian army lead the defense brigade protecting Felucia's capital where the two were living. The Felucians were able to fight off the Sith armies but lost countless men. In 29, 999 a few hours before the New Year, gave birth to the triplets, Ben, Marek, and Amber Drago. Amber being the first born and Ben being the last. In 30, 017 the children were beginning to be very talented force users. Ben was then given a special saber named Calibur, it changes blade color to meet the wielders emotion. Amber was very jealous Ben got it not her when she was the oldest and strongest of them, this caused her to get reckless and leave the city to explore. When she was out she saw a Probe droid scouting the area, she recklessly activated her purple Lightsaber and charged it, however and shot a stun shot knocking her out. When Jared found she was missing he left to find her on his favorite speeder. Marek felt a disturbance in a few hours after Jared left. A powerful Jedi arrived.Marek instantly went to wake Ben. He and Ben grabbed their weapons and went to check out the ship that just landed, luckily Leo was out gardening when he saw the children running to the ship, he instantly grabbed his vibroblade and went to stop them. As the ship opened the two children were frozen in fear as a Jedi in full battle armor riding a rancor emerged. In the nick of time Leo came and managed to stab his vibro blade into the rancor’s eyes blinding it.Marek then shot it with his arrows as Ben cut its legs. Working together they managed to kill the rancor. When the rancor died the Jedi jumped off and nearly cut Leos arm off. The Jedi then violently attacked Leo finally wounding him.Marek readied his bow and shot a arrow shooting the mask off the Jedi revealing him to be Rayanna's father. the jedi then force pushes Marek away knocking him out. Ben alone with his saber, Calibur, attacked the Jedi. Jared then speeds into the area with a knocked out Amber on the back rams into the jedi sending him flying. Jared then gets Leo, Marek, and Ben into the speeder's gunner seats and quickly drives back to their home. Rayanna haven just woke up notices Jared packing while Ben tries to heal Leo and wake up Amber and Marek. She asked Jared what’s going on and Jared replies with a quick "We have to leave. NOW". Rayanna now worried starts to help pack up. Just as they get into their ship Jared remembers his speeder and goes back to get it. Waiting there is multiple Probe Droids and the Jedi again. The probe droids attack Jared and he activates his duel red saber and cuts them down. The Jedi then charges at Jared and he jumps over cutting off the Jedi’s left arm and lands on his speeder and drives into the ship. The family says farewell to Felucia and flies off. Ben Drago1 - Adventures of Hazera In 29,940 BBY the family traveled to Hazera (pronounced: HAZ-ERR-A) (the native species are the ion species(will write about that)) an ancient long forgotten planet where Sith and Jedi once lived together in harmony, now deserted and war torn. They settled in the only jungle like part in Hazera. Jared and Rayanna now getting old went out looking for a special kind of plant called the Necti plant (pronounced: NECK-TIE) only found on Hazera, leaving Leo to watch Amber, Ben, and Marek. this special plant not only heals almost every wound. But also can cure any disease and even stop aging. When they returned with the plant they discovered their home was being attacked by the Hazera natives (Monstrous cat like beings). Leo had collapsed during the battle and Ben had to protect him. Jared and Rayanna managed to take out the beasts but everyone were severely injured. Jared and Rayanna decided to use the Necti plants to heal them. Sadly those were the only ones they found. Ben Drago1 - Battle on Korriban In 29,930 the family traveled to Korriban. One day a group of Sith discovered the family and attacked. The family was able to defeat the Sith but were all tired and weak from it. Just as the family were going back to their home the leader of the Sith, a Sith lord, you may know him as. Darth Revan. Darth Revan attacked the family when they were off guard stabbing Rayanna in the back. As Rayanna dropped to the ground Jared charged at Revan but he force lightning Jared throwing him to the ground knocking him out. Marek then fired volleys of arrows at Revan when he force pushed them back at Marek trapping and severely wounding him. Amber then charged at Revan able to avoid all but one of Revan's attack. A saber throw to the heart. Ben now the last one activated Calibur turning bright red (for anger) charged at Revan. He was able to get to Revan where his family had failed because he was disarmed. Ben was able to hurt Revan until Revan force choked him knocking him out. He was then thrown across the platform smashing into the ground. Revan then started to charge a force repulse. As Revan released the force repulse Rayanna threw a glass tube with a tiny bit of Necti plant to Ben. When Ben woke up his family and Revan were no were to be seen. Ben Drago1 - Journey To Tython After Ben drago’s parents died he did some work as a bounty hunter on Korriban until he had enough credits to hop a ship off the planet, after travelling around aimlessly he finally lined on a planet called Tython, He was then found by a Jedi knight named Uldahem’s Bistray fighting flesh raiders to survive, after Uldahem found Ben he took him to the Jedi temple nearby, after Ben was treated for his injuries he was taken to the Jedi council. The Jedi council decided to send Ben into the jedi trials. Ben haven been trained by his parents in the force already went through the trials very fast,, they then decided to make Ben Uldahem’s padawan as he was the one who found him in the first place. Uldahem reluctantly agreed to train Ben. Ben Drago1 - Return to Korriban Uldahem and Ben later went to Korriban on an important mission. The sith and imperials had set up an ambush and managed to separate the two. Ben was taken to a sith prison where they tried to corrupt and turn Ben, when Uldahem managed to find and free Ben it was already too late. He had been turned to the dark side by the sith at the prison. Ben attacked Uldahem not remembering anything; Uldahem managed to wound Ben before he escaped, Uldahem then went looking for Ben but couldn’t find him. Ben managed to hide where his family was when they battled darth Revan. Ben saw someone was living there and instantly went to check it out, when he saw who was there his old memories almost came back, sadly they didn’t, it was his mother, Rayanna Drago. It being so long and Rayanna being sick and wounded couldn’t tell it was Ben, her son. And so thought it was another sith trying to finish her off. She grabbed her lightsaber and attacked Ben, who didn’t recognize her either having been corrupted; they battled until Ben did a fatal blow hurting her so bad she nearly died. Rayanna pled for mercy but Ben ignored her. He got ready to make the final blow when Uldahem found them. Sadly before Uldahem could stop Ben, he made the final blow killing Rayanna. When Uldahem got to be he quickly disarmed and tackled Ben trying to make him come to his senses. What Uldahem didn’t realize was a group of sith were approaching. Ben noticed who their leader was. The sith who attacked him before. Revan himself coming to finish the job. Ben remembering Revan and this place got his memories back, he was filled with anger at Revan and instantly alerted Uldahem then charged into battle. He furiously dueled Revan wounding him while Uldahem took the other sith. He managed to defeat all the sith just as Ben kicked Revan to the ground and put his saber to Revan’s neck demanding answers in why Revan is doing this, why he killed his family, but Revan simply laughed pointing at Rayanna’s dead body saying “You say I killed your family when truly you are the murderer…” Ben realizing what he had done as a sith dropped his guard down letting Revan disarm Ben and escape before Uldahem Ben could stop him. Ben dropped to his knees and cried at what he had done. Right then and there he vowed never to use the dark side again in fear he might harm someone else. When Ben and Uldahem returned to the Jedi temple on Tython Ben wanted to say something. “I have done too much. I quit.” Ben simply said. Uldahem and the council shocked at that as Ben put down his saber and left. Ben went to his ship and flew off to not be seen for a while. Ben Drago1 - The Echo is Born PT.1 - 1/4 One day Ben’s ship emerged landing on Coruscant in trooper armor. When he landed he went in search for an old friend. As Ben went to the senate tower to find his “old friend” he drew a lot of attention from others. As Ben approached a senate meeting room a guard tried to stop him as they were in a meeting. Ben used a Jedi mind trick on the guard to get past. 3 senators and two kids stood in the room and stared at Ben as he said “Senator Oraka we have to talk.” The senator nodded and walked over to Ben. They moved away and started talking. “Allcory it‘s time.” Ben said, “Now!? But what about the others?” Senator Allcory Oraka said. Ben quickly replied with “I‘ll handle it. You just get your family ready ASAP and meet me at my ship. Take this in case I‘m not back from getting Jason and something happens.” as he handed him a silver pistol. Allcory nodded and walked back into the meeting saying “I‘m sorry but we must end this discussion early. Kids lets go.” he said looking at the two kids who nodded back and left with Allcory. Ben then left as well and used his personal speeder to travel to the Black Sun district. Loading his rifle he set out to find Jason. As he got near a building a group of gangsters blocked his path. “Get out of my way now.” Ben said trying to walk past them but one pulled out a pistol and told Ben to hand over everything he has. Ben sighed and Bent down confusing the gangsters. Ben then quickly pulled a knife out of his leg armor and knocked the pistol out of the gangsters hand and put they knife to his neck saying “If I was you I‘d slowly back away and never bother me again before I gut you out.” the now scared gangster nodded his head and ran off with the others. Ben sighed again and went into the building. There someone was sitting in the corner defusing a grenade. “Why hello again Jason” which startled him severely dropping the grenade which exploded in smoke. Coughing Jason said “Dang it Ben you mad me drop the grenade!” annoyed. Ben laughed and said “Jason. It‘s time. Operation Echo has begun.”. Jason sighed and said “I‘ll pack up and meet you”. Ben nodded and left for his ship. When Ben got to his ship he found Allcory, his kids, Jason, and someone else waiting there. Ben said “Didn‘t I say I‘d handle getting everyone Allcory?”. Allcory laughed “Actually he contacted me himself asking about Operation Echo. I simply told him we we‘re putting it in place and we we‘re waiting outside your ship on Coruscant. He did the rest.” The other person laughed and said “For once Oraka here is right.” Allcory sighed in annoyance as everyone got on Ben’s ship. Ben Drago1 - The Echo is Born PT.2 - 2/4 As everyone got on bens ship he decided to recruit the sun twins next. They were very good snipers and would be very valuable to have. Ben set coarse for Nar shaddaa where they worked as assassins. Before they landed Ben went to his ships cargo hold where his astromech was, it used to belong to his mother Rayanna, J4-3D immediately drove over to Ben and it brought out a holocom which activated showing the sun twins and 2 others fighting.” Ben! We noticed you were near Nar shad--AH! GET BACK!” one of the sun twins said as a vicious anooba jumped at him. “Are you ok!?” I said worriedly. The twin replied “ Not really. Jack and Van came to Nar Shaddaa to see us, but when they got here this group of mercenaries attacked us! We’re barely hold…hold… OUT!!” at OUT the hologram disappeared as another anooba jumped at them. Ben quickly ran to the bridge and said to stay on the ship as he found the others as he ran out of his now landed ship, he activated Calibur and ran to where his map said the holotransmission came from. When got there he saw them fighting off a bunch of anoobas and 3 mercenaries. Ben quickly force jumped to one stabbing his lightsaber into the mercenary, he then threw his lightsaber at another then force pushed the last one into a wall knocking him out. Ben grabbed his lightsaber back and cut down the last few anoobas, he then announced “Everyone get to my ship in hangar 16. Allcory, Jason, and OX are in my ship waiting. Operation echo is in place.” everyone nodded and ran off. Ben went to go back but noticed something moving. He figured it was another anooba or mercenary and activated Calibur, someone then jumped out in war torn armour and 2 pistols and aimed them at bens head then said “Ben.. Is that you!?“ Ben paused for a second recognising his voice and replied with “Malcom!? Is that you!? I haven’t seen you since the Hutt Cartel tried to kill us!”. “Yeah good times.. So what brings you here?” Malcom asked. “Operation Echo is in progress. We’d be honoured if you’d join us. We could use a guy like you”. “Aww and leave this wonderful place? SIGN ME UP NOW!” Malcom said laughing as he and Ben left for bens ship. Ben Drago1 - The Echo is Born PT.3 - 3/4 As Ben and Malcolm got to bens ship Ben saw something interesting... And annoying. "BEENN! Sup brah!?" Jelk said running over to Ben. "Jelk. Hello. Good to see you." Ben said annoyed. "Heard yah doin' op echo! Figured yad Need ah espic bro ham like mah!" Jelk said smiling like a psychopath. "Well we do need an engineer... You are pretty good at building...and destroying... things." Ben replied with a sigh. "Sign mah up brah lez do dis!" he said running insanely to bens ship. Ben sighed and asked "Is there a mute button or at least a translator for that dude? Sounds like he was raised by gungans!". Malcolm nearly busted a gut laughing and was able to make out "Haha dude try living with him!" Ben replied with a quick "I'd have to cut my ears off..." which made Malcolm laugh even more. When they got on bens ship they saw no one but Jelk standing there dumb founded. "Yo brahs why'd yah go!?" he said looking around. Malcolm dropped to the ground laughing so hard he was turning pink which confused Jelk. They set off for Ryloth where Ben had an old base they could use. When they arrived he alerted everyone to pack up and be ready. Ben grabbed his rifle and went out of the ship. There he saw a huge mountain with a metal like door nearby. He walked over to there and entered in a passcode which unlocked the door and put up an invisible force field around the mountain. He went in to see everything looked right and ready. When he walked in a droid appeared from stealth and aimed a sniper rifle at bens face. "Still testing me eh 58?" ben said as the assassin droid lowered his weapon. "Agreement: I was programmed to make sure you stay ready for battle 24/7!" the droid replied as the rest of echo squad came in. "Crew meet HK-58. 58 meet the trainees of operation Echo..." Ben said then leaned in to whisper "I expect you can train them for combat?". "Statement: Training Protocols activated. Get to work maggots I have to train you for battle ASAP!" 58 replied. Ben laughed and walked off to get everything ready. He walked into a hangar room that had ships as big as a star destroyer. Ben turned to go up the stairs to find someone standing there trying to pull apart a protocol droid. The droid announced "Oh master your back! Help me!!!!". The person looked up then ran from Ben. Ben readied his rifle and ran after the person. The person ran up to the emergency pistol and pulled it out aiming at Ben. Ben realised something and lowered his weapon "Wait a second... Hal? I thought you would have given up looking after this place centuries ago!" Ben said shocked. Hal replied "Ben? I thought you died after you disappeared for a couple years." Ben laughed and asked "You really think I'd just go down like that?". He laughed and replied "Haha I'd hope not. Well I better go around for the daily maintenance check. Good knowing you still alive!". He started to leave when Ben stopped him and said "Operation Echo is in place. We could use a good medic like you." Hal pondered the thought and replied "Hmm... Yeah, could be fun!" smiling he then walked off. Ben then checked the defenses and noticed a certain someone was on Corellia. He decided he should go check it out. As he went to leave Allcory and 58 stopped him. "Where you going in such a hurry?" Allcory asked. Ben replied with "Someone is on Corellia... Someone I used to know...” 58 said "Announcement: You’re not leaving me back around here with Hal, I'm coming with you Master. Been here for 6 years with no company but Hal and that blasted protocol droid of yours." Allcory continued "And I'm coming with you also. It would be nice to see my home planet Corellia again." "If fathers going were coming also!" his son said. Ben said alright and they went to the hangar. Ben Drago1 - The Echo is Born PT.4 - 4/4 As we walked into the hangar and Allcory immediately said "Holy... What did you break into a ship factory and steal all their ships!?" I thought for a second and replied "Yeah something like that." which made Allcory give me a confused look. We walked into a Corellian luxury transporter and I went to sit down to drive and Allcory stopped me saying "Ohhh I know how you drive. I'd rather jump into a Sarlaac pit then let you drive... I'm driving". I stared at him and said "Don't know if insult or free ride...". Allcory laughed and sat down and started the ship. I walked to the chef area and saw 58 trying to talk to a microwave. "Yo 58 you know that's a microwave... That cooks food..." I said confusedly to him. He turned to me and said "Replyment: Yes! And a very good conversationalist!" erm... I'm not gonna ask. I turned and walked into the bedroom where I saw Allcory’s children asleep. I sat down just inside the door and watched them... I felt tired and decided to close my eyes. Next thing I remember is waking up to being stared at by Allcory’s kids. The older girl said "He’s awake now finally.". ”Huh? What happened how long was I out...?” I asked looking around half asleep. "About 2 minutes. We were awake when you sat down and you fell asleep blocking the door." she replied. "Oh sorry...” I said getting up and moving out of the way. "Thank you!" the younger boy said running off quickly. "You know... You look a lot like your mother..." I said to the girl. She replied "I get that a lot... She died when I was 3...”. "I heard she passed away but... Oh... I'm sorry" I said and she replied "It's alright. At least I have my father.”. “And for that you’re lucky... When I was a kid my family was attacked. My father was killed and everyone was split up... I still haven't met anyone fully yet." I said remembering the battle on Korriban. "What about your mother?" she asked. "She survived but... I... I don't want to say what happened..." I replied and she nodded in understanding. "Hey, your father never did tell my your na--" I started to say when she said "Katrina.”. Allcory then walked into the room and said "We're here. Let's get going." and left going out of the ship. I walked out to see Allcory with his hand on his lightsaber and 58 with his rifle aimed at 6 guards and a dude in all black armor. "What’s going on..." I said as I pulled out Calibur and got in a defensive stance. Katrina came out and looked shocked as she saw the guards and black armored person. "Katrina get back..." Allcory said defensively. "I'll protect her." I said stand in front of her with Caliburs blade getting wider to block attacks easier. The 6 guards all raised they're rifles and started firing. I blocked any attacked that got near and slowly got Katrina inside. "But what about my father!?" Katrina said worriedly. "I’m going out to help. Stay here. Imagen this as a warzone and you’re trying to get your ally to safety. Right now your ally is your brother. Go." I said as I rushed out to fight. When I got out I saw 2 guards down and the black armored man had a double bladed lightsaber and was fighting Allcory. I activated Caliburs double bladed saber mode and force jumped to the black armored man attacking him. I kicked off his mask to see he was a... Sith pureblood? He then force pushed me back as Allcory hit him on the head with the hilt of his lightsaber. The pureblood then kicked Allcory and Force jumped onto a speeder and drove away as 58 shot the last guard. "... I wonder who that guy was..." I said panting as I looked at the dead guards. Allcory replied "Don’t know... But anyways you should go. I'll drive the ship over to the safer area over there." as he pointed to the place. I nodded and ran off with 58. As we approached the place Allcory was landing at we were shot at. I grabbed calibur and blocked the shots and noticed it was 3 Battle Droids. I reflected shots back at them all getting them "The heck was up with those droids..." I whispered to 58 to which he replied "Judgement: I do not know nor care as they are obsolete to me.". I chuckled and kept going. When we got to the place I saw everyone running. I immediately ran faster to check it out. I notices smoke coming from a hangar and went to check it out. I noticed the ship looked a lot like our ship… I gasped as I saw Allcory’s body there. "No No NO!!!!!" I screamed as I ripped away the recage of the crash to see his body laying there fatally injured. "No don't die on me... Wait... The kids!? Where are the kids!?" I said worriedly as I looked around franticly. "They....They're...Safe... Protect them... Ben..." he managed to get out weakly before he closed his eyes. "Don’t die on me now man... No! We can get you to a medica--..." I stopped as I saw his chest stop moving. I leaned down over his body as tears ran down my face. "I will protect your kids... You won't die in vain... I will find who did this... I will..." I whispered quietly as I cried... 58 walked over to me with his kids. "Father!" Katrina yelled as she ran to his body. “Daddy!" Allcory’s younger boy yelled as he also ran over. "Kids. Do you remember how you crashed?" I said faintly still at his body and trying to figure out who could of done this. "All I remember is hearing an explosion then father yelling... I don't know but something happened and... I did like father could... and... shielded me and Zane. I don't know how." Katrina said whipping away tears. I picked up Allcory’s body slowly and muttered "I will find out who did this... And I will kill him..." Ben Drago1 - Geonosis Troubles - CS CS = Coming Soon...Accidental Delete Ben Drago1 - Love and Hate - CS CS = Coming Soon...Accidental Delete Ben Drago1 - Never The Same PT.1 - The Crash - 1/2 Stuck in a ship about to crash into Kamino... No way to get help... Well that's what's going on right now Heh. "...Told you it was a trap..." I mumbled as I tried breaking the door open blocking our way out. "Oh now it's my fault?" Annabeth replied sharpening her weapons. "Nooo... Wait... Hand me a something I could cut with." I said as she handed me a knife. I spinned it using it almost like a saw to cut a chain. When it cut a small metal pillar came swinging smashing into the door breaking it open. "Well that went better than expected… Heh" I said as I throw her knife back and walking out. I was then confronted by 2 panicking battle droids who instantly started firing at me. I ducked under a shot disarming a droid and firing at them both, kicking one I then went to a nearby elevator. Yeah I know elevator when your crashing but do you see stairs around here? I hit the control panel making the elevators doors open and whoooaaa.... Ok then this will be fun "Looks like we gotta climb down..." I said turning around to see Annabeth there grabbing the other droids blaster and walking over. Wonderful... You go first." she said nudging me forward a bit "Whoa! Whoa! You trying to kill me again or what?" I said grabbing out a hook and wire I crafted "Hope this doesn't fall apart!" I continued s I hooked it to the whatever I could. I held onto it as I slowly jumped down when Annabeth started going down also right after is when I heard... "ELEVATOR!" I screamed as I pointed up to the elevator rushing down at major speeds "NO!" I yelled grabbing Annabeth and basically just falling down the wire. I kept close to the wall on my left side... And that was my mistake. The elevator rushing down faster than we could fall I had a stupid idea... "Keep going... I'm gonna do something stupid!" I yelled as I grabbed onto a metal bar and held there as the elevator got closer... And closer... NOW! I grabbed the elevators bottom and tried to slow it. My fatal move. This. I noticed even with slowing I was still gaining on Annabeth. I decided to do another stupid but brave thing. Holding onto the elevator with my right hand. I tried grabbing the wall with my left. What I didn't notice is the fact there was a large... Bump. Coming up. I kept holding slowing it more and more until the bump. First I tripped losing my footing and then let go... "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I SCREAMED as my left arm and leg were crushed with the elevator and the wall. All I remember before I blacked out was Annabeth pulling me out of the stopped elevator. Ben Drago1 - Never The Same PT.2 - The Fix - 2/2 "Uuhgghhhhhhhhhhhhhh what in the blazes happened..." I said slowly getting up then remembering the ship... My arm...leg... Annabeth? I looked at my arm and leg still there and looking fine. I finally looked at where I was, some strange pitch white room with medical supplies everywhere... "Annabeth... Ugghhh...” I mumbled trying to stand but having trouble doing. I looked around for any signs of where I am or where Annabeth went. "Hmm looking for someone? How is your arm? Leg? Hmm?" I heard someone say which made me jump and look around... "Uhhh... Yes, Fine? Fine? My vision is blurry.. Who are you?" I said stumbling around trying to find the person. "Hmm side effect of the surgery I'm afraid. You probly will have that for at least 2 hours give or take a day." the person said again. "Surgery? What...?" I said as someone grabbed my shoulder keeping me stable. "Mm. Careful my master doesn't want you harmed! And of course your robotics... Do you have amnesia?" oh no it was true... "You mean... The ship.... Oh no... Where am I? What happened? Where is Annabeth?" I said sitting down so I don't fall. "Yes it was real, Medical office, zee ship crashed. Had master not saved you, you would have died. And the girl you call Annabeth is outside. She is very worried. I shall let her know you luckily survived. Mhmm. And before I leave. Master wanted you to know. You'll meet him soon!" the 'doctor' said... Probly walking off but darned if I know with this blurry vision... "Ben!" someone else said. I replied with "Uhhh wha? Blurry vision here I can't see a thing...". "SUP BRAH!?" NO JELK WHILE BASICALLY BLIND? NO! "Jelk... Hey..." I replied. "COME TAH MAKES SURESES YAH BE FEELIN' ALL GOOD! Nah just joking with you it's Malcolm haha" he said laughing. "Hah thank goodness." I said trying to get up again but dropping. "Agh... Uhhh... Little help here?" I said slowly limping randomly around. "Where is the door... Ship.." I mumbled walking into a wall. "Uhhh over here and the ships just outside." Malcolm replied directing me. "Ben! Oh th-- I mean it good you didn't die." I heard Annabeth say. "Uhhh... Ok then... What exactly happened..?" I asked holding onto something to stay up "After you... Stopped the elevator the ship crashed. I managed to get us to a safe place until Malcolm and the rest of Echo Squad came too rescue us We then got you too here..." Annabeth replied "Uh I owe you one Malcolm. How did you find us even?" I asked. "We randomly got coordinates and a message saying you were injured" Malcolm replied to me. "Odd... Ahh... Can we get back to the ship...? I don't like being on any planet or place basically blind..." said slowly trying to walk. Ben Drago1 - The Blade of Fear - CS Duck, dodge, sidestep, duck, jump, duck, roll, grab, block, kick, my exact thoughts going through my mind as I battled Alacorvo. I am NOT getting hit by that... horrifying... blade again. Well, I should probly start at the beginning. As I activated my holocomunicator I saw a young Jedi appear. "Benjamin S. Drago?" the young Jedi questioned. "Yes... That's me, why?" I answered the young Jedi. "I tried contacting the Jedi council but something won't let me. I tried every signal I knew. Only yours worked. Please help me, my master won't stand long!" the young Jedi said looking scared. "Whoa whoa what?" I asked very confused. The young jedi replied "This... Man... Person... Thing attacked us on Alacorvo. My master told me about you, he's mast--" as the holocall went to static. "Wellll... that's fun. I'm off ALONE to Alacorvo on a rescue mission. And... also I’m talking to myself." I said to myself as I walked to the bridge and readied supplies while the ship flew to Alacorvo. I got a odd feeling Alacorvo isn't... Or more, WON'T be good. As I arrived, the ship randomly shook violently causing me to fall over and hit my head. Ahh that hurt. I slowly got up after the ship, uh, probly crashed. I looked around for my backpack and quickly slung it on my back and went out ignoring the fact my head was slightly bleeding and the ship has crashed. I saw many, many domes everywhere. Anywhere not had a lot of dust and trees. I noticed a mountain in the distance and instantly started walking towards it. I had no thought I just felt attracted to the mountain. I heard people yelling at me but it sounded so distant, perhaps I seriously hit my head... perhaps something else, I still don't know. I think hours went by, but I kept walking, maybe a day... A month even but it felt like seconds. I just remember walking forever ignoring everything. When I finally came to my senses I realised it was dark and I was at the mountain. Like instincts I pushed a spot on the mountain which made a wall like area open revealing a hallway. Why do I get the feeling there are traps..? I walked in and instantly got hit with a dart, oh I feel dizzy. I walked farther as spikes and more darts came check I barely avoided. I finally got to the end when someone tackled me "FOR MASTER ALACORVO!" the person yelled as he pulled out a knife. "Oh heck no." I said pulling out calibur just in time to block the knife. I kicked his off and he pulled out a spear and threw it at me. "Hah a spear?" I mocked as I caught it in midair. I threw it to the ground and stepped on it when it exploded sending me flying. "DO NOT FIGHT THE MASTER." the person said charging at me again. I pulled out a pocket knife just in time as he got to me, stopping him dead in his tracks then fell to his feet. "Sorry, but don't mess with Ben Drago." I said putting a small medpac by him and walked off. I ended up finding a 3 way hallway. Uhhh I hate these... Pulling out a sniper rifle and fired at each path. The front path disintegrated the shot, the right shot continued down a nearly endless path. Why the left shot ended at a door. Eh left sounds fun. I walked towards it as the way I came in immediately shut. Great, I thought as I activated calibur for light, walking towards my target door I pulled out Calibur MK-2 and cut the door in half. The second I walked into the room I saw a bed and then... "Night night." I heard as a blunt object hit my head making me pass out. "whos ares yous?" I heard someone say as I came to my senses, "Benjamin S. Drago...and you...?" I mumbled as I noticed I was tied up. "Is ams Alacorvos!" the person said prominently as he came into focus holding a blade... The second I looked at the blade I felt scared like my deepest fear was right there taunting me... I shook my head as I tried to get out. "Dos nots tries Tos breaks frees Dragos!" Alacorvo said. "I'm not... Hey why is your name the name of the planet?" I said trying to buy time while I cut the ropes tying me up. "This planets was nameds afters mes!" he said as he pointed the blade at my throat and I felt even more scared. "Stops stalings yous fools!" he as he moved the blade to stab VERY close to my heart. "AAAAHHHHH" I screamed as I felt blinding pain like nothing I've ever felt before... At least right then I freed myself and kicked him back. Calibur instantly appeared in my hand as I blocked a hit from Alacorvo. "What the heck was that!?" I yelled at him as Calibur MK-2 appeared in my other hand so I could both block and attack. I nearly over powered him when he hit me with his offhand while I was distracted disarming me. Duck, dodge, sidestep, duck, jump, duck, roll, grab, block, kick, I thought as I battled him weaponless. I got a few hits in but couldn't keep this up forever. I kicked his face making him drop his weapon. I instantly grabbed it as I felt power... Strength... Unbeatable... "What... Who are you? Please don't hurt me!" Alacorvo whimpered. "Lies! Your trying to trick me!" I yelled feeling anger and hatred... "Please! I don't!" Alacorvo begged. "LIAR!" I screamed slashing his head off. I felt like I could do anything...A...ny...thing... Ben Drago1 - True Colors - CS Ben Drago1 - Felucia Again - CS Before knightfall. Ben Drago1 - Operation Knightfall - CS/Waiting Well completed. Please say if i should post before done clone wars and put more stories before it with the clone wars or wait? Weapons Weapons: Calibur, Color-changing lightsaber which changes color depending on the wielder's emotion. NS-7 Modified Assault Rifle: Modified to shoot faster then regular Rifles, hold more ammunition, switch to a Sniper Rifle, and hold a small knife in the but of the rifle. Switch Fire F-9 DS Sniper Pistol: Fires faster then regular pistols, more precision then regular sniper pistols, and switch between Sniper and normal pistol modes. Calibur MK-2: Regular lightsaber built by Ben as a offhand, Green when Jedi and Red when Sith. Vehicles Stealth Ship.jpg|My personal Stealth ship, used when I must get through a blockade or land undetected Echo Squad Ship.jpg|Echo Squad's personal ship. Star cruiser.jpg|My personal star cruiser, holds 20 ships and over 6000 people. Tank cruiser.jpg|My Tank Cruiser, used in war to take and deal heavy damage, also used to face blockades head on. Echoenergytamks.jpg|Echo Squad Energy Tanks (ESET) HeavyArtilliaryTanks.jpg|Echo Squad Heavy Artillery Tanks (HAT/ESHAT) Equipment Sith Warrior Armor.jpg|My Sith armor, also used for surviving heavy damage. Desert Jungle armor.jpg|My Harsh Terrane armor, used when I need extra padding. me sniper .jpg|My Stealth gear, holding my sniper pistol ready to fight. Dark Jedi Armor.jpg|Me in my black robes, used for both sides. jediarmor.jpg|My Jedi Ceremonial armor. Droids & Pets Battles Ben Drago1 were present in The Great Schism (24,500 BBY) Battle of Ossus Battle of Coruscant Battle of Brentaal IV Battle of Chandrila Battle of Metellos Battle of Columus Battle of Lettow Tionese War (24,000 BBY) Battle of Coruscant Battle of Desevro Duinuogwuin Contention (15,500 BBY) First contact with duinuogwuin Attack on Coruscant Pius Dea crusades (11,987 -- 10,967) 12,000 BBY - Hutt Crusade 11,660 BBY - Destruction of zarracina III Hundred-year Darkness (7,000 BBY) 6,900 BBY - Battle of Corbos 6,900 BBY - First battle between Jedi and Sith Great Hyperspace War (5,000 BBY) ''The Clone Wars (22 BBY)'' First Battle of Geonosis Second Battle of Geonosis Battle of Mygeeto Battle of Felucia Battle of Ryloth Battle of Orto plutonia Battle of Naboo Battle of Mustafar Battle of Ice Berg 3 Battle of Kamino Battle of Umbara Battle of Coruscant Referances Wookiepedia -- List of battles and timeline of it. In 29 930 the family traveled to Korriban. One day a group of Sith discovered the family and attacked. The family was able to defeat the Sith but were all tired and weak from it. Just as the family were going back to their home the leader of the Sith, a Sith lord, you may know him as. Darth Revan. Darth Revan attacked the family when they were off guard stabbing Rayanna in the back. As Rayanna dropped to the ground Jared charged at Revan but he force lightning Jared throwing him to the ground knocking him out. Marek then fired volleys of arrows at Revan when he force pushed them back at Marek trapping and severely wounding him. Amber then charged at Revan able to avoid all but one of Revan's attack. A saber throw to the heart. Ben now the last one activated Calibur turning bright red (for anger) charged at Revan. He was able to get to Revan where his family had failed because he was disarmed. Ben was able to hurt Revan until Revan force choked him knocking him out. He was then thrown across the platform smashing into the ground. Revan then started to charge a force repulse. As Revan released the force repulse Rayanna threw a glass tube with a tiny bit of Necti plant to Ben. When Ben woke up his family and Revan were no were to be seen. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:The Unyielding Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Pilot Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Member Category:Leader Category:Republic Category:Scientist Category:Trooper Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class